(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium, particularly to a technique for displaying information about functions and their setting values.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as a facsimile, a printer, and a multi-function device, setting values of functions, such as the number of copies and scaling, are displayed on a setting screen so as to be presented to a user. At the same time, an input operation is received from the user in the state in which the setting screen is displayed, and a setting value is changed from its original setting value.